


A Long Way Home

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, hes homesick, levi is ill, nico talks to his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Nico has a chance to video call his family.





	A Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble from my tumblr- justnotperfectly - so yeah, it isn't long. oh well, still cute

Nico couldn’t quite see how it was possible for one thing to be so tangled up in itself. It was extremely frustrating because no matter what he did, it just seemed to tangle even more than it already was. There was no use pulling on it, or trying to detangle it; it was a battle he just couldn’t win. 

It was late. Really late. Levi was asleep in the bedroom, exhausted from an extremely hectic day at work. A massive trauma had come in, multiple serious injuries. Levi had been whizzing between them all day, as both Qadri and Helm had called in sick, down with the flu that had been going around. Nico was pretty sure Levi had caught it too, as he came home sniffling, looking pretty under the weather. The fact that he was so tired probably didn’t help either. 

Nico needed to untangle his headphones but no matter how hard he tried, no matter which direction he tugged or pulled them in, they only knotted even more. If he couldn’t untangle them, it was inevitable the sound would wake Levi up. He desperately needed some sleep. 

Nico had planned to video call his family, as he hadn’t seen them in months and he was really missing them. However, due to conflicting time zones and schedules, they were never able to make it work. Video chatting was really the only way he could see them and talk to them for once. 

Nico sighed in frustration, unable to untangle them. Maybe he should just postpone their call, to a day where he would be able to actually talk without the possibility of waking Levi. He’d feel ever so guilty if he woke Levi. 

Suddenly, the shrill ringing of a video call echoed from the laptop in front of him. He startled, swiftly answering the call to be greeted with the image of his family gathered around the screen. He couldn’t help but smile. It made him feel a little homesick, in all honesty. How he wished he could see them again. 

“Hey!” He tried to speak in a hushed tone, though he was probably too thrilled to do that. He just wanted to tell his family everything. There wasn’t enough time in the world to catch them up on everything that had happened over the last year. “I didn’t know you’d all be here.”

“Of course, what else did you expect?” His mother’s voice rang through the speakers, causing Nico to turn the volume down a little. He glanced over his shoulder at the bedroom, bottom lip caught between his teeth, hoping the sudden noise hadn’t disturbed Levi. 

“Honestly,” Nico chuckled quietly as he turned his attention back to the screen. “Not this. It’s good to see you all again. There is so much I have to say. So much.”

“Well, get talking!” His youngest sister spoke up, causing them all to share a laugh. She was grinning brightly at the screen, overjoyed to see her brother, even if it wasn’t in person. She was still young- 17, to be exact- and would soon be leaving to go to college. 

“I don’t think I have enough time in the world to tell you guys everything that had happened,” Nico paused, linking his fingers together as he let out a deep sigh. “I’d need to tell you all face to face.”

“Well, we’ll save that for when we next see you then!” This time, his father spoke, his cheery tone echoing through the laptop. 

“You know, sometimes I have to stop and think,” Nico smiled sadly as he looked at the screen, watching his family. “How did it end up like this?”

“Nico, you’re a great surgeon. A brilliant one. No matter what. You have a great job, a great talent, a great place to stay. You’re so incredibly lucky. I mean, you even managed to find someone who you love dearly.” The mere mention of Levi caused Nico to grin madly, dipping his head to hide it from his family. He could hear them giggling at his reaction, which he didn’t mind at all. They had a little bit of a reputation for bugging family about their significant others. 

“Speaking of that, where is he?” Of course, they’d ask. Nico glanced over his shoulder yet again, once again checking on the bedroom for any sign of movement. There didn’t seem to be anything. Instead of verbally replying, he turned back to the screen, his finger pressed up against his lips, as if to hush his family. 

They all understood what he meant by that, nodding as they all hushed down a little. Nico grinned at the screen, taking a moment to appreciate this moment. It would probably be another few months before he got to speak to them again like this. 

Just as Nico was about to start chatting again, the bedroom door clicked open, grabbing his attention away from the laptop. Nico looked over, spotting a tired-looking Levi poking his head around the door. he had one of Nico’s hoodies on, which practically swamped him. His hair was a mess and he looked pretty under the weather. 

“Who are you talking to?” Levi asked, though his voice was hoarse and groggy. He sounded ill; Nico wasn’t really surprised at all. The lack of sleep and being so overworked was bound to do that, as was the flu that was going around. Nico quickly turned back to the screen, holding his finger up as if to say that he needed a moment. 

“My family. Are you alright? You sound sick.” Nico questioned, concern dripping from his tone. Levi shook his head in response, bringing his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

Nico let out a sigh as he pushed himself up from the couch, making his way over to Levi. His family could wait for a little whilst he made sure Levi was okay; he was sure they’d be looking on anyway, being the nosy people they were. 

“I feel awful. I was getting up to get a drink but I didn’t know you were talking to your family.” Levi sniffed harshly, leaning himself against the frame of the door, letting his head rest against his shoulder as he sighed. Nico glanced back at the laptop, where his family was still waiting for him to return. 

“Go back to bed, I’ll get you a drink and come join you.”

“But your family-”

“My family can wait,” Nico interrupted, a fond grin tugging at his lips. Levi just stared at him for a moment before sighing, knowing there was no point in arguing with Nico. When he had his mind set on something, he’d be sure to get it. “Go back to bed. I’ll be ten minutes, okay?”

Levi grumbled to himself as he disappeared back into the room, coughing as he went. Nico just chuckled to himself as he headed back to the couch. As he sat, his family looked ready to ask a million and one questions. However, he wasn’t going to let them get a word in. 

“I have to go. I’m really sorry, but Levi isn’t well at all. Can we-”

“We understand. Go take care of him. We’ll speak to you at another time, perhaps a time when we can finally meet him properly?” His mom’s tone was suggestive and teasing as she spoke, her eyebrows raising at her son. An amused grin played at Nico’s lips as he shook his head at her. 

“Yeah, of course. I’d love for you to meet him in person though. You’ll love him, trust me. He’s the absolute best,” Nico stopped himself, knowing he’d never shut up about Levi if no one stopped him. His family was all smiles as they listened to him. “Right, I have to go. I’ll speak to you all soon, I promise.”

They said their goodbyes to each other and Nico shut off the laptop, closing the lid down. With a sigh, he got up from the couch, making his way over to the kitchen to get some stuff ready for Levi. 

Within another five minutes, Nico had joined Levi in bed, having gotten him a hot drink, some water, and some medication to help relieve his symptoms. Levi was ever so grateful for Nico looking after him, though he felt a little guilty about taking him away from his family. 

Nico groaned as he climbed into bed next to Levi, snuggling down into the covers as best he could. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Levi commented, taking a sip from his drink. Nico turned his head to look at Levi, brow raised. “You should have talked to your family more. I’m fine.”

“Babe, you’re not fine. They were completely okay with me coming to look after you. I like looking after you,” Nico propped himself up on his elbows, sighing as he did. “After all, it’s kind of something I’m good at.”

Levi just scoffed and rolled his eyes, placing his cup down on the bedside table. Nico grinned proudly, watching as Levi shifted himself so he was laying down. 

“You’re too good to me.”

“Hm, maybe,” Nico hummed, earning a small slap on his arm from Levi. “But you deserve it. I love you, so I get to spoil you.”

“Sure, okay.” Levi huffed jokingly, before sniffing loudly. Nico frowned a little, not enjoying seeing Levi look so ill and so down. Levi let out a frustrated sigh as he snuggled closer to Nico, wanting to be closer to him. 

Nico pulled Levi closer into his side, happy to finally be in bed with him. Now that he actually got to relax, sleep was really catching up to him. Levi had his head rested against Nico’s chest, using his finger to trace shapes against Nico’s stomach. 

Within a few minutes, both of them had fallen asleep, the day having completely exhausted them. Though he missed his family, Nico was glad he was able to take care of Levi and make him feel better. 

Even when he woke up the next day, feeling slightly under the weather, he didn’t care at all. As long as he got to take care of Levi, that was all that mattered.


End file.
